The Black-Haired Girl
by rudeandpossiblyginger
Summary: I got a fantastic idea for a character, and loved how she interacted with the Doctor in my head so much, that I had to share. I have no idea where this story is going, I don't know where it will end. But I do promise lots of laughs, and feels, and that this story will always stay T. This is not a self-insert. I totally made the character up. Its not me. I also don't own Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor looked at the fire that he had caused. He had to burn the foster home, it was the only way to rid the area of the little, microscopic aliens that were in the wood. There were no deaths, everyone got out safe, but he still felt bad. He looked over to his right, where a tall, fifteen year old, black haired girl stood beside him; watching her home burn. She didn't look sad though. You would think that she would feel bad about the destruction of the building in front of her, but she looked indifferent.

The girl then turned to him and spoke. "I never considered it a home." She said, as if reading the Doctors mind. "I got passed along to so many, they're all a bit of a blur. Seeing one burn is almost satisfying, in fact." She gave him a little half grin, even though there was nothing to smile about.

"Why did you get passed along to so many?" He asked, a bit concerned about the girl.

"I caused trouble. I was too curious." The Doctor made a face at the thought of the horrible human being that made a child think that there was such a thing as too much curiosity. "I didn't like where I was at, so I ran away. There are lots of reasons." She shrugged. "My only worry is that I have to start again, and get stuck once more. I want to travel, and do my own thing, but I'm too young." She made a face, and you could tell she had that argument used against her several times.

They stood in silence once more, listening to the sirens coming closer. The Doctor was thinking of something. He knew that he shouldn't, it would only lead him to heartbreak. But he wanted to. So bad. Besides, this girl was resourceful. She was very helpful and fun when she was helping him. He would be more careful this time. This time, he wouldn't do anything too risky. Well, at least he'd try not to.

He turned to the girl. "You don't have to start again." She turned fully towards him, her attention caught. "You could travel with me!"

"I barely know you, and your inviting me to travel with you?" she looked at him suspiciously. "Don't you find that bit strange?"

The Doctor stopped walking entirely. His face was a bit confused, and it looked like a sudden realization just hit him. "I-I never thought of that…" he cocked his head sideways, thinking. "Huh. I never really considered it before…"

The girl laughed at his confusion. This man was so strange. He talks of aliens, and different areas, and he doesn't seem to know what is socially acceptable at all. "Even if I were going to travel around with you, wouldn't that get expensive?"

The Doctor stopped pondering his whole existence, and turned to smile at her. "Not at all. You see, I have this box-"

"Wait, stop there." Interrupted the girl, as they turned down an ally way. "A box?" she said "You have a box? Are you just talking about playing some child's game, where we fly around in a magic box going to distant, magical lands?"

"No!" said the Doctor, looking slightly offended. "Well," he grimaced. "yes, its some what like that, but much better, and way more real; but no, I don't travel around in some cardboard box. She would be offended if she could hear that!"

"She?"

"Why yes, my ship is alive, and a she."

"I thought you said you had a box."

"I do. And my box is a ship." He turned and grinned at her. "And hear she is!" he said, with a wide swoop of his arm.

"Oh." Exclaimed the girl, a bit taken back. She turned towards the Doctor. "She's beautiful." The girl walked up to the box, and ran her thumb down the side of it. "This blue is gorgeous."

"Why thank-you." Said the Doctor, grinning at her reaction. No one has ever reacted like that before, and he quite liked it. "You have an eye for color?"

"I use to paint." Said the girl, looking down, with a bit of a grin on her face as she thought of the past.

"Why'd you stop?" asked the Doctor.

"Wasn't any good." She replied simply, brushing a curl away as she shrugged.

The two left it at that, as they turned to admire the box some more.

"Your definitely not a cardboard box." Said the girl, speaking to the blue police box in front of her. "So," she swung sharply around to look at the Doctor, waking them both out of some trance. "She gotta name?"

"What?" Said the Doctor, looking confused.

"Your ship. Every ship has a name."

"Well, she once told me hers, but…"

"But what? What is it?"

"It's sexy."

The girl looked a bit surprised, but then she smiled, and giggled. "Sexy." She said, and turned to the box. "Hello Sexy."

The box then made a big echoing noise in response, and the black-haired girl took a step back in surprise. "That's a big noise for a tiny ship."

"Oh, she's not tiny at all." Said the doctor, pulling open the door, and stepping inside.

"You know, women don't like it when you describe them as hu-woha." The girls head whipped around, trying to take in her surroundings. She turned to the Doctor, eyes wide with excitement. He looked at her with a grin that was just a little bit smug. "I know."

**OOOooo...oooOOO**

**SO, let me know what you think. It really makes my day when you review! You could tell me why you liked it, why you hated it, an error you saw (I would really appreciate it if you told me there was an error!), also, you could give me title ideas. I had no clue what to call this, and I really don't love the title. You could send in chapter ideas as well. I have no idea what to do with these two after the second chapter, which will come out soon. So, yeppers peppers! Let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"So," the girl turned towards the Doctor, "how does she work?"

"Well, it's very complicated. Lots of big, sciencey words that you humans haven't invented yet. But basically, she disappears from one place, and appears in another." The Doctor said all of this as he darted around the console, flipping switches, and pressing buttons. The Tardis started to shake as she prepared to take off.

"Wait, you talk about words that we haven't invented yet, like you know the future."

"I do! Well, I don't know it, but I've been to it. You see, my box can travel in time, and space."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you. Show me." The girl grabbed the console to keep herself steady as the Tardis started to shake more violently. The Doctor raised an eyebrow in amusement, flicked a switch, and the Tardis took off. They were shaken around everywhere, grabbing on to what they could to keep steady.

"Is she normally like this?" yelled the girl over the sound of the Tardis and the crashing sound that seemed to come from nothing.

"Yes, sometimes worse! It depends where I try to go!" The Doctor yelled back with a grin. The girl just laughed madly, which caused the Doctor to smile even wider.

"Well, where are you taking me?" said the girl, trying to take off her caramel colored jacket and keep steady at the same time.

"It's a surprise!" Just as the Doctor said that, the Tardis landed, throwing both of them to the ground, the girl on top of the Doctor. The sudden silence seemed too loud.

"A surprise." The girl breathed out, her face dangerously close to the Doctors. "Excellent." She slipped off from on top of his chest, grabbed her leather jacket, which had been thrown on the ground during the confusion and excitement, and skipped lithely to the door.

"Well, now, are you going to present your surprise to me? Fix that bow-tie and get over here." The girl demanded with a cheeky grin. The Doctor grinned back and ran out of the door with her.

OOOooo…oooOOO

They both ran out of the Tardis, and froze to take in their surroundings.

"Whoa," she said in awe, "it actually worked! Where are we?"

"Zorosis," said the Doctor, quietly. "The land of the moon."

In front of them was a field of pure white underneath a star-speckled sky painted in different hues of dark purple in such a way that it looked like it was mixing and moving. A huge crescent moon hung in the air, resting on the horizon and casting a spotlight of sliver over delicate flowers that seemed to glow in its light.

"What kind of flower is this?" the girl asked, brushing her fingertips against a soft petal. "They're beautiful."

"Moonlace." The Doctor picked one and smelled it, smiling.

"Wow." The girl sat down in the flowers, accepting the flower that the Doctor then presented to her, and looked at her surroundings, twirling the flower between long slender fingers. The Doctor looked down at her young face, bright with wonder, and smiled. He kneeled down next to her and they sat together in companionable silence, breathing in the scent of the flowers.

"Why do the flowers glow?" she asked after a full ten minutes of peaceful silence.

"They are feeding the moon. The moon will go through all its phases in one night, collecting the light from the flowers."

"Huh." She cocked her head to the side, thinking about the information she had just received.

"Does anyone live here?"

"Yes, the Livania species. You humans have a version of them. You would call them werewolves."

"Really? They, like, actually turn into humans and werewolves?"

"Well, they aren't humans, but they do look similar to humans. Kinda humanoid, just a little on the fuzzy side. But they are nothing like what you humans think they are. They're a calm, friendly species, running in packs. Also nocturnal, and vegetarians. Not at all mean or bloodthirsty as your species portrays them."

They both smiled, then got up and started to walk around. But then the Tardis started to make noises, and there was smoke curling out from between her doors.

"Oh dear, what is she doing?" the Doctor rushed up to her, and then looked over at the girl. "Stay there, I will be right back." He pointed a finger at her in mock seriousness. "No wandering off to explore." Then he started muttering to himself, saying things like "why are you doing that?" and "Shhh, quiet, what's wrong?" He disappeared from her view as he stepped inside his beloved ship.

The girl just smiled, and then (of course) immediately started to wander a bit, taking in the beauty of the place, lost in her thoughts. Not thinking, she put the flower in her hair. She then started to hum a bit, and think about how she would capture the colors in this landscape if she had some paint. She slowly walked around, dreamily.

She hadn't gone very far when someone grabbed her from behind, waking her out of her trance, clamping their rough calloused hand on her mouth. Her nose filled with a scent that was so at odds with the fragrance of the flowers that it made her gag.

"Hush now, child, don't scream, and don't struggle." A husky, warm voice whispered in her ear. "That is, if you value your life."

OOOooo...oooOOO

**Ooh, cliffhanger... How do you guys like that? (not very much I suppose)**

**A very big thanks to iamthedaisyqueen. She helped me improve this chapter, and made it TONS better! She is also a fantastic writer (aka, you should check out her stuff and review bomb her like I did)(link-** u/4948208/iamthedaisyqueen**) and also very fun to PM back and forth and shares my view on grape flavored things. :)**

**Please review and tell me any mistakes you caught, how you liked it, how you hated it, ect. I'd love to hear your opinion!**

**love,**

**rudeandpossiblyginger**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, if anyone was waiting. Its been a bit hectic at times at my house, and I am also just a bit lazy. Anyway, enjoy!**

**OOOooo...oooOOO**

The Doctor stepped outside of the Tardis. "Huh, nothing wrong. That's strange." He touched the door. "Are you jealous?" he asked her. "Is that it?" The Tardis made another loud noise. "Oh hush you." He smiled lovingly at his box.

Turning back around, he looked for his new companion, but she seemed to have disappeared. "They never stay put." The Doctor said to himself. "You would think they would follow orders, but no. They have to go explore this new planet they have never heard of." He got ready to shout for the girl, but then realized he didn't know her name. In all the excitement, didn't bother to find out if she even had a name at all. He hadn't told her to call him the Doctor either, and that's one of the good parts. That's when they say "Doctor who?" and he would proudly go, "Oh, just the Doctor!"

He started to wander, heading toward some faint lights ahead. Where was she?

OOOooo…oooOOO

'WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo.' The girl thought. She had been tied up, gagged, and blindfolded, and was now being carried like a sack of potatoes. She didn't bother to struggle or cry out. No one could hear her through the gag, and if she did manage to slip out of her captives death grip, she couldn't do much with her hands bound. Besides, she really did value her life.

All these thoughts going threw her head were suddenly interrupted when she was roughly dropped to the ground. She let out a squeak of discomfort when she landed sorely on her butt. She wished she could see where she was. She was getting really nervous and scared.

Trying to use her other four senses, she tried to picture where she was being held. She could feel rock with her bound fingers, and the air was moist. There was the smell of wet earth, and some sniffling and scratching off to her left. Maybe…a cave?

She was broken from her thoughts again when she felt a wet nose sniffing her arms. She froze while the thing, maybe a dog or a wolf, sniffed up and down her arms. She let out a muffled shriek and tried to get away, when a rough, hot, wet tongue licked the outside of her elbow.

"Ooh, this one is squirmy." Said a rough voice, different from the one she heard before, sounding like someone with a cold, or losing their voice, all dry and a bit raspy. "Arthur, take off her gag and blindfold."

The girl froze when she felt the wet nose return; now sniffing her neck. She almost screamed again when she felt teeth grab the blindfold. She heard a rip, and the fabric was torn away. Her eyes were suddenly flooded with moonlight streaming through the cave entrance. She blinked, trying to get her eyes to adjust.

A tall, skinny, pug faced man, who was more than just a little bit on the fuzzy side, was standing in front of her. He was grinning with some yellowing sharp teeth, making him look not at all pleasant looking.

"Why are you here?" he barked. "Who are you and who is that man you're with? What do you want?"

"Uh, I-I'm Jamie," she said, not taking her eyes off the man. "and that man was-" Jamies eyes squinted, she frowned. She looked the way people look when they are thinking.

"Well, what about him?" The man questioned.

"I don't know his name." she said, more to herself, then to her captors. She cocked her head to the side, they way people do when they are confused. "I ran off with him, and I don't even know his name, or tell him mine."

"Never mind that!" interrupted the fuzzy man. "Why are you here? You've come to try to kill us, haven't you?"

"No! I would never-"

"How dare you walk in our world. You've come to collect our flowers, kill us, and destroy our planet!" this fuzzy man was getting really worked up now, and some wolves behind him were starting to move forward. They looked hungry, and angry. Not a good combination.

"No!" yelled Jamie in alarm. She started to back away, pressing her back to the cave wall. She was cornered. "I don't want to hurt you or your planet. I don't want to destroy or kill anything!" she said all this, and started shaking her head back and forth, which was her mistake. The moonlace flower that had been crushed against her head and accidentally hidden in her hair when she was taken, fell out onto the cave floor.

"AH!" yelled the man, pointing towards the flower. "I knew it! You're killing our flowers, like the rest of them, which kills us."

"No! No, I didn't-I don't-"

"Hush now, its time for you to die like the rest of them."

Jamie started to scream.

**OOOooo...oooOOO**

**So, how did you like it? Let me know please. And if you could also let me know of any mistakes, I would be very grateful.**

**I already have more written, and i will be updating soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
